


The Line

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After episode Stake Out</p><p>Written for the Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo Challenge no.95(A): Aim, Sweat<br/>and for Pros Watch 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Line

He aimed the ball along the alley but realised too late that he'd stepped over the line again, and somehow he'd picked up the bomb and it was long past midnight. Relentlessly it rumbled on, smashed into the pins. The cacophony of the explosion engulfed him --

He started violently awake, panting, sweating, dazed, taking a few seconds to register the diminishing roar of a motorbike along the street.

And suddenly he was dizzy, reeling from the memory of Bodie's restraining arms, of Bodie's hand on the inside of his knee, and the line he must not, must not ever cross....


End file.
